


Cas Comes Back

by Nerdicorn_the_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluffy Destiel, He gets better, Kinda, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, dean works on his anger issues, it starts and ends in his pov, it's not much but he's trying, this is worse than i wanted but i wanted to get it out before the finale airs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdicorn_the_shipper/pseuds/Nerdicorn_the_shipper
Summary: a destiel reunion scene
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Cas Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kinda messy but I wanted to get it out before the finale airs

Sam walked into the bunker to see Dean sitting at the war table, a half-empty beer in his hand. Sam didn’t see any other bottles around, which was good. 

“Hey, Sam,” Dean grumbled into his bear, “Have a good time with Eileen?”

“Dean-” Sam started, but his brother cut him off.

“No, I’m sorry Sam.” Dean sighed. “I’m happy for you, I really am. You got everything you ever wanted.” He smiled up at Sam sadly.

Sam sat down next to him. “I miss Cas too.”

“It’s not the same and you know that,” Dean snapped, “You didn’t have to watch him die. You didn’t have to watch your best friend sacrifice his life for yours. You got Eileen back. But Cas is still dead.”

“You’re right, it’s not.” At another time, Sam might have commented on Dean comparing Cas to Sam’s girlfriend, but he knew that wasn’t what Dean needed right now. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, “I just…”

“I get it. You were closer to him than any of us, and you’re right, I didn’t have to watch him die.” Sam pauses for a minute before adding, “It’s not your fault you know.”

“How the hell can you even say that, Sammy!” Dean slammed his beer bottle down on the table, quickly standing up.

“Because it never is Dean,” Sam said, rising to meet him. “Every time we lose someone, you blame yourself, but it’s never your fault.” 

“You don’t know that,” Dean said, “you have no idea what happened."

"Then tell me, Dean," Sam said, "You have to talk about this. You can't just ignore it." 

"Okay," Dean said softly, sitting back down. "Okay," he said, louder this time, "I'll tell you."

Sam sat down as well, slightly surprised at Dean's sudden compliance. "If you're not ready right now, that's okay, just talk to me at some point." 

Dean let out a humorless laugh. "No, don't give me an out, I'm gonna say this."

"Okay," Sam said encouragingly.

"Cas made a deal with the Empty a while back to save Jack." Dean took a deep breath before continuing. "When he experienced a moment of true happiness, the Empty would be summoned and take him." Tears started rolling down his face. "Billie had us trapped. We were going to die, and he…" Dean's voice trailed off. 

"How-" 

"He told me that he loved me, Sammy!" Dean burst out. He slumped down in his chair. “He told me that he loved me and that I was ‘the one thing he wanted but couldn’t have,’ and apparently just telling me made him so happy he fucking died. I just stood there. He died before I could tell him I loved him back.” 

All Sam could say was a soft “Oh.”

“Haven’t you wondered why I haven’t crawled into a bottle, why I’ve been trying so  _ hard  _ not to push you away, push everyone away, like I do every goddamn time?” Dean takes a sip of his beer. “It’s because I’m trying to be who Cas saw me as, someone worthy of his love. But I’m a fucking mess, and I-” Dean began sobbing. “I miss him so much.”

Sam pulled his brother into a hug.

That night, Sam prayed. “Jack, I know you said you wanted to be hands-off, but Cas- I miss him. I know you miss him too, he was your father. And Dean, Jack, He’s miserable. I have Eileen, but Cas is still gone. Please Jack, I just want my big brother to be happy.

And then Jack appeared next to him. “Hello, Sam,” He said

Sam jumped. “Jesus, Jack! You scared me just appearing like that.”

“You prayed to me,” Jack explained. “You’re right, I do miss Cas. I can feel Dean’s pain, and it pains me too. Trust me, I want to bring him back, but I don’t have control over the empty. I think I have a plan though.”

\--

Dean woke up to an empty, and very messy, bunker. It was odd when Sam wasn’t in the kitchen when he woke up because Sam almost always got up before Dean. He wasn’t surprised when Sam’s room was empty, because Sam had gone out for groceries before Dean woke up in the past. Sam hadn’t left a note though, which was somewhat concerning. It wasn’t until Dean found the books of lore and spell ingredients scattered across the table that he got concerned. Sam hadn’t gone off on a hunt without telling him, had he? Or maybe he hadn’t planned to leave at all, maybe something had taken him, or… 

Dean decided to get out his phone and call Sam before his thoughts spiraled further.

“Hi Dean!” came Jack’s voice from the other side of the line.

“Jack?”

“Sam let me answer his phone because he’s driving.”

“And he’s alright?”

“Yes,” Jack said, a little confused, “I can put you on speaker if you want.”

“Could you please?”

There was a little bit of shuffling around, some muffled conversation, and then, “Hey Dean,” Sam said.

“Sam, where the hell are you?” 

“I’m sorry, I should have left a note, but Jack showed up, and we were pretty busy, and I just forgot.”

“What were y’all even doing?”

“Just tying up some of Chuck’s loose ends.”

“And we have a surprise for you when we get home!” Jack chimed in.

“We’ll see you in about 20 minutes,” Sam said, “Bye Dean.”

“OK, see you then.”

Dean waited, making some bacon and eggs in the meantime. After a little under 30 minutes, He heard Sam yell “we’re home!”

“Oh cool,” Dean said, coming into the war room with two plates of food, “I made breakf-” He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw the third person with Sam and Jack. “Cas?”

Castiel waved meekly. “Hello Dean.”

The plates clattered to the table. It was all Dean could do to make sure they got set down instead of dropping and shattering on the floor. “Cas,” He said running over to his friend and grabbing him in a hug. “Cas, I missed you so much.”

“I was not conscious in the Empty, so I cannot say the same, but the sentiment is returned.”

They hugged in silence for a moment longer before finally breaking away. 

“Jack, is this real?” Dean asked.

“It’s real.”

“Good things do happen, Dean,” Cas said.

“I- Cas, what you said, before you died-”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I understand if you don't feel the sa-”

“I love you.”

“What?” Cas said, eyes wide with hope and confusion.

“I love you so fucking much Cas, and I don’t have a beautiful speech or anything but I want you to know that you changed me too. You made me a better person. I need you to know I love you too.”

“I- don’t know what to say, Dean. I never thought-” Cas doesn’t finish, he just hugged Dean again as he began crying tears of joy. 

Dean was crying too, and when they finally broke apart, he said, “Kiss me?”

And Castiel complies. He kisses Dean Winchester and it’s the most beautiful thing that happened to him.

And Sam thinks that things might just be ok again.


End file.
